


The Thief

by etaeternum



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - Various Authors
Genre: Fate & Destiny, Grey Wardens, The Blight (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etaeternum/pseuds/etaeternum
Summary: A short snippet written for a Bioware related magazine last year.Duncan reflects.





	The Thief

In Val Royeaux, survival falls to the clever. Each rung of the city's social ladder uses its own methods of wit and extortion to succeed. The game depends on competent players, and the predetermined value of one's life declares their hand.

_With a nimble jump, his feet slid on dusty earth. Moisture beaded on his forehead as sweat ran down his temples, heart pounding against his ribcage. The weight in his pocket reminded him of the decent catch he lifted off a distracted vendor._

_The echoing cry of the merchant realizing a missing item sounded from the path behind, and multiple footsteps followed, market guards running down the alley to pursue the thief. But the pickpocket continued, running one foot following another, landing heel to toe through crowded streets. Weaving between shoppers, their bodies blurring together in the rush of the escape, he hooked around a corner. Out of the guards' sight, seeking a place to hide, the thief took advantage of the open door of an inn._

_All for a loaf of bread, already stale from exposure to time and air. At least the food would be filling._

_The thief lingered, hiding in shadows of the inn's barroom, scanning for unsuspecting patrons with full purses as his heartbeat slowed. His eyes caught the innkeeper's, standing behind the bar. The thief's breath hitched, but the man behind the counter tilted his head and glanced toward the ceiling; he flashed three fingers._

_Perplexed, the thief nodded, accepting the offering from the innkeeper of a decent room to loot. He ventured the vacant stairwell, climbing to the third floor to find a bedroom, empty besides a closed bag lying on the bed. Hunger pains twisted the thief's stomach, motivating him to make sure the risk was worthwhile. He sifted through the bag and found a ring, valuable based only on appearance. A moment later, the ring's owner appeared in the room._

 "Duncan!" A faceless Warden called behind the Warden-Commander. Another wave of enemies approached. Kneeling in blood and ichor, and surrounded by dead Warden brethren, the rotting stench of dead darkspawn permeated the air.

The memory of the incident that precipitated twenty years of events, all leading to this battle faded as the darkspawn neared.  Duncan had killed a man before that day, and many more since then, but the guilt for the needless crime-all for a ring- still haunted him. Gratitude surpassed shame; the murder brought him to Ferelden and the Grey Wardens, giving him duty where he had none. Hunger for purpose replaced starving for stale bread; honor and courage held higher values than clever manipulation.

Now, despite the overwhelming dread, evidence of an actual blight confirmed, he felt content. Those with the ability to end this catastrophe and save Thedas had found their best chance of safety. Determined to face the stampede of blighted creatures, the sick and mindless drones of the taint, he readied his blades.


End file.
